A Family of Power
by Meg Rider
Summary: Maleficent is pregnant with Jafar's baby. Will their child be the one to help evil triumph over good? ...This story is a request from DisneyVillainess...


_This is a short story requested by __**DisneyVillainess**__..._

Maleficent stared at her reflection in the foggy mirror. Her normally flawless, green skin was now pale and she had dark cirlces under her eyes. She had tried using magic to fix her appearance, but she was too weak to make it work. A sudden sharp pain in her stomach made her double over. She clutched her stomach with a slender hand, suddenly very aware of how frail she was now. Nausea swept over her and she knelt down in front of the bucket on the floor. Soon, she was throwing up for the third time that day.

_Where is this coming from? _Maleficent wondered. _I haven't eaten anything in two days. _

When she was sure she was done throwing up, Maleficent slowly stood up and made her way to the bed. She lied down on her back and gently rested her hands on her stomach.

_What is wrong with me? I'm the Mistress of Evil, and yet an unborn baby is breaking me, _Maleficent thought.

"Maleficent?" Jafar called out as he entered their bed chamber.

Maleficent quietly groaned to herself. Jafar still didn't know Maleficent was pregnant with his baby and she wasn't particularly looking forward to telling him. They had talked about children in the past and he had made it clear that he didn't want any.

Jafar sat down on the bed and leaned over to kiss Maleficent's forehead.

"Hi, dear," Maleficent said.

"You're not looking well," Jafar stated, bluntly. "Are you ill?"

Maleficent frowned. "Sort of. I actually need to talk to you about that."

Jafar nodded, but Maleficent could tell he wasn't listening to her.

"You know what I heard today? Queen Grimhilde got herself knock up. Can you imagine? What a terrible curse children are," Jafar said.

"Dear," Maleficent said through gritted teeth, trying not to lose her temper. "There is something I need to talk to you about."

"What are you ill with, Mal dear?" Jafar asked. "Are you contagious?" He leaned away from her slightly.

"No, I'm not contagious, you imbecile!" Maleficent snapped. "I'm pregnant!"

Jafar stared at her in horror. "How could this happen? You _know _how I feel about this."

Maleficent rolled her eyes as she sat up. "Oh, honestly, Jafar; what did you think would happen after we slept together?"

"Well..." Jafar paused. "Can't you use your magic to get rid of it?"

"I don't _want _to get rid of it," Maleficent replied quietly.

"Ha! You don't have a choice; we're getting rid of it," Jafar said, standing up.

Maleficent quickly got out of bed to stop him, but was overcome with nausea again. She quickly ran passed Jafar and into the bathroom. As she retched into the bucket yet again, out of the corner of her eye she saw Jafar approach the doorway.

"You see? Look what it's doing to you," Jafar said. "Why would you want to keep it inside you? It's like a poison."

Maleficent leaned back and rested her head against the wall, but didn't say anything. Jafar shook his head and walked away. Maleficent heard the main door slam and she knew he was gone. She rubbed her temples with her fingers, trying to sort out her thoughts. She needed to convince Jafar that having a baby wouldn't be a bad thing. But how? He was so stubborn; it was going to be tricky... A small smile crept across Maleficent's face as a sudden thought came to her. She would _trick _Jafar into wanting the baby. She would make it sound like having a baby would benefit _him_.

O:O:O

That night Maleficent made Jafar a nice dinner and had it waiting for him when he got home. As they sat down for dinner, Maleficent could tell Jafar was tired. _This is the perfect opportunity, _she thought.

"Jafar, dear, you look absolutely exhausted," Maleficent stated.

"I am," Jafar said. "I'm not as strong as I used to be and my power is suffering because of it."

Maleficent felt bad for her husband. As a fairy, she aged differently than Jafar who was only human. She would live a long time and never get weak. Whereas Jafar was slowly getting older and weaker. Maleficent had offered to put a smell on him to make him age like her, but he was too proud to accept that.

"Have you thought of training an apprentice?" Maleficent asked.

Jafar shook his head. "I don't have the energy for that, or the time."

"At first it might be challenging, but once he caught on he could take over some of your work for you," Maleficent said.

Jafar looked thoughtful for a moment. "Maybe you're right, Mal. But, where would I find someone who could actually do it?"

"What if there was someone who was a lot like you? And maybe even a little like me?" Maleficent asked.

Jafar chuckled. "Now that would be a potent mix. But there's no one out there like that."

"Actually, dear, our baby would be like that," Maleficent said. "It comes from you and me, so it will be a lot like both of us."

"Maleficent, I told you-"

Maleficent quickly interrupted him. "Think of the possibilities, Jafar. Our child would be strong and powerful. And since it's a combination of the two of us, it could even be more powerful than the both of us. And with us teaching him, he could be limitless. Evil may _finally _triumph over good."

Maleficent could see the wheels turning in Jafar's head and she knew she had him.

O:O:O

**SIXTEEN YEARS LATER... **

Edra clutched her father's snake staff as she walked through the kingdom. Every where she looked was chaos and she smiled to herself. The people ran in fear at the sight of her flawless green skin and dark eyes. Of course, they couldn't run fast enough. With a mere thought she stopped the hearts of everyone in her path. Meanwhile, her pet wolves ravaged the other townspeople. Their screams were the sound of victory.

Edra finally found the sorcerer she was looking for. She sicked one of her wolves on him. The wolf pounced on him and pinned him to the ground. Edra knelt down next to him and started petting her wolf.

"Where is the fire amulet?" Edra asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," the sorcerer said.

Edra smiled and her snake staff suddenly turned into a real cobra. It wrapped itself around Edra's arm. She ran her finger over the top of its head, and then unraveled it from her arm. She lowered its head to the sorcerers face. The sorcerer tried to get away, but the wolf held him down.

"I will ask you one more time; where is the fire amulet?" Edra asked. "Choose your answer carefully or you may end up as a snack for my pets here."

The sorcerer closed his eyes. A small circle of light appeared on the ground between him and Edra. When the light faded, a red and orange amulet was lying in its place. Edra smiled as she picked it up.

"Very well," Edra said as she turned the cobra back into the snake staff.

Edra then transported her wolves and herself back to her castle. When they arrived, her wolves ran off through the vast forest that surrounded the castle and Edra made her way inside. Her mother and father were waiting for when she went inside. Edra immediately handed the amulet to her mother.

"Fantastic!" Maleficent said.

"And what of the sorcerer?" Jafar asked.

"He's alive for now," Edra said. "I want him to think he's safe before I get rid of him."

Jafar wrapped his arms around his daughter and his wife.

"We're so proud of you," Maleficent told her.

_A/N: Edra is an OC, but I do not own Jafar or Maleficent; they belong to Disney. Also, I'm not sure if this will be a one-shot or if I'll write a spin-off story about Edra._


End file.
